1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to autographing and more specifically to techniques and systems for embedding autographs in electronic books.
2. Introduction
With the growth in the sheer number of computers and tablet PCs, electronic versions of paper media products such as books, magazines, and newspapers are now commonly available. These electronic versions can be enjoyed on electronic devices such as computers, laptops, tablet PCs, and mobile phones through electronic book reader applications. The electronic versions have some advantages over paper media products such as containing additional content, are user interactive, are cheaper to purchase, and are more convenient to carry around. However, some users still prefer paper media products for the physical attributes of paper media products, which include the ability to have a copy of a book personalized. For example, a user can go to a book signing and get his copy of the book autographed by the author. The autographed copy can hold some special meaning to the reader.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques for embedding autographs in electronic books.